Keeping Hogwarts
by Rebellion Author
Summary: A spin off of a story of mine-Forgetting Hogwarts. What if Hermione said yes instead of no. Will she be the submissive wife Malfoy wants? How does she cop with him, and what about her children?
1. Chapter I

_Alright this is a spin off of a story of mine called _Forgetting Hogwarts_and if you haven't read it, then this story will not make sense. So you should go read that first. After you have done that, this chapter might seam a little familiar. But that's because it's basically the exact same chapter as the last chapter of _Forgetting Hogwarts_ except the ending is different._

_Also I would suggest reading the actual sequels to the story._

_DO NOT READ THIS PART IF YOU HAVE NOT READ FIRST STORY_

_This story is basically what would have happened if Hermione said yes to Malfoy at the end of _FH_ instead of no. And for those who have read_ Remembering Hogwarts_ and are reading _Finding Hogwarts _no Laura isn't in this story exactly. There still is a little girl, however Malfoy got to name her; as per the 'rules'; and she isn't so much like the girl in the other two stories._

_Anyway._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Never have never will. Fact of life. Live with it._

**

* * *

**

Keeping Hogwarts

The next two weeks were turmoil for Hermione. First she'd decide she wasn't going to marry Malfoy, and be an outcast for the rest of her life. Then she would think of something from school. The troll in first year. Being petrified in second year. Victor Krum in fourth year. All the adventures that Hermione had with Harry and Ron; and she couldn't just let herself forget all of those things, could she?

Her balance started to slip even farther until Malfoy took her to a healer who forced her to take a balance potion until the wedding. During those two weeks as well, Hermione had to pick out the design for her wedding dress; she was shocked that she got to pick; and with Narcissa's help the house elves made it for her, though she could never try the whole thing on at once. She also picked out the dress for her Bridesmaids and Maid of Honour. She picked out a simple purple dress that was tight around the bodice and flowed out from the waist, ending elegantly at the knee. It had dark pink spaghetti straps, and a dark pink sash around the waist.

As well as the dresses she was to help pick out decorations, the type of cake, seating arrangements, what the main meal was to be at the reception, as well as dessert, appetizers and children's menu.

Malfoy stopped slapping Hermione in the face, so the bruises went down, purely so she would look beautiful for the wedding. Instead he promised her all of her misbehaviour's before the wedding he would punish during the honeymoon. And Hermione had more then one melt down on Narcissa and Pansy who where more then happy to help her.

"Just think," Malfoy said the night before the wedding taking her arm after dinner and leading her for a walk, "tomorrow we shall be man and wife. I know you've been reluctant in the past, but I'm sure after the wedding you will step gracefully into the position of a wife. All witches do." Hermione stopped listening after that point. Instead she thought of her parents and little sister. They had arrived a couple day's ago, a little shocked at finding out their daughter and sister was getting married in a few day's time, but happy none-the-less. By that time all of her bruises had either faded, or were charmed to look like they weren't there at all.

Sarah, two years younger then Hermione, was shocked that her bookworm sister was getting married. Their mother; Hermione Anne Jane Marie Yellowcorp Granger Jr; was a little stunned but still fussed over the daughter she hadn't seen in months. While her father; John Howard Granger; had given Malfoy the if-you-hurt-my-daughter-so-help-me-you-will-not-live-to-see-another-day speech. Hermione was glad to have her family back; her mother and Narcissa were becoming great friends, and Pansy and Sarah were exchanging beauty tips; but she wished she could tell them the real reason for her marriage. Some stupid law.

Before she went to bed that night, Malfoy finally gave her her wand back; just for the ceremony.

The next morning Hermione was wakened by someone shaking her shoulder. "Miss! Miss!" a squeaky voice called. Hermione opened her eyes to see Flippy shaking her shoulders. "Miss! Miss must hurry! Miss Ginerva Weasley, Miss's bridesmaid, is here to see Miss. Miss Weasley has brought friends who also wish to see miss Miss."

"Alright," Hermione grumbled sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She was sure the feeling in her stomach wasn't jut some butterfly's playing around. It was millions of butterfly's having a war! Hermione stood up, and with some help from Flippy she dressed in a simple pink sundress to go downstairs in. Malfoy had spent the night at the Zambini Manor so that there was no chance he'd see his bride before she walked down the isle.

As soon as she walked into the parlor she was squished by three different hugs at one time. After a couple second the three huggers stepped back; after Hermione had to gasp for air; and reveled three people. Two boys; now men; and a girl. Two redheads and a black haired glasses wearing one.

"Harry! Ron! Ginny!" she squealed giving them all a hug. "When did you get here?"

"Five minutes ago," Ginny replied.

"Well did you get my letter?"

"Of course we did," Harry said, "but Hermione, what took you so long to write to us?"

"Draco wouldn't let me write to you. I had to sneak it out through a friend of mine in the muggle world. Lucky chance it was," Hermione said hugging them again.

"Hermione tell us everything that has been happening," Ginny ordered, so Hermione told them, leaving out the incident when Malfoy drugged her. And then Harry Ron and Ginny told her everything that had been going on between them since she left, after Hermione and Ginny convinced Harry and Ron not to kill Malfoy; at least until the wedding was over. They spent a good hour talking before Flippy came back.

"Flippy is sorry Miss's and Master's," Flippy said with a bow, "but Miss and Miss must get ready for the wedding now." So Hermione and Ginny said goodbye to Harry and Ron and followed Flippy to the changing room. The room was big with four changing screens. Pansy and Sarah were already there, as was Narcissa and Mrs. Granger.

Hermione was led to a changing screen and her mother and soon to be mother-in-law helped her into her dress. The dress was simple, but beautiful. It was sleeveless, tight until the waist, and then flared out beautifully in layers, landing gently on the floor. Her hair was put up in a series of twists and knots, to end in a very elegant, but fitting bun on her head, with a few strands left out, and curled, to frame her face. The veil was clipped to her bun before she could step out from behind the screen and look into a mirror.

"Wow Hermione, you look beautiful," Sarah gasped, and the other two girls, and the two women, agreed.

"Hermione dear, can we talk?" Mrs. Granger asked, and Hermione nodded, the walked into a room connected to the changing room.

"What's wrong Mom?" Hermione asked as Mrs. Granger started fussing over Hermione's dress.

"Do you love Draco?" Mrs. Granger finally asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's your wedding day," Mrs. Granger started, "and while you are glowing, it's not an I'm-about-to-marry-the-man-of-my-dreams glow. It's a different glow. So do you love him?"

"I don't know," Hermione said with a sigh, not wanting to tell her mother about the law, or that she didn't love him at all. "It's complicated. I promise I'll explain later, after the ceremony, which is about to start."

"Alright dear," Mrs. Granger said looking a little worried. She helped Hermione back into the changing room where Mr. Granger was waiting. Mrs. Granger kissed her husband, wished Hermione luck, and went to find her seat.

Narcissa quickly slide up to Hermione and whispered, "I have to go to my seat too. But remember Hermione, whether you choose to marry my son or not is up to you, though I think I know what you are going to pick. But remember, even the strongest of spells can be stopped or reversed. Hang on to your memories, for when you're old it's all you'll have." And then she left.

Hermione could here the music coming from the cold December air outside as she and her Bridesmaids were handed their bouquets. Her Bridesmaids each held a single red rose, and a single white rose. Her bouquet was made up of fifteen red roses encircled by black roses. The red roses to signify the love between a husband and wife, the black to signify that the love was dead.

Hermione's Bridesmaids walked down the isle, and gasps could be heard about their beauty. Mr. Granger took Hermione's arm, and the wedding march filled the air. Slowly they walked outside to where the ceremony was being held, and then, after a moments pause her father led her down the isle. If the gasps for the Bridesmaids were loud, it was nothing compared to the ones for Hermione. At the end of the isle was Malfoy, looking smug in all her glory. Though she wished to look elsewhere Hermione kept her eyes on him.

The ceremony started with Mr. Granger giving his daughter away. Minister Frolic then asked both Hermione and Malfoy for their wands, which they handed over. The wands were suspended between the two owners, facing each other; a thin gold line connected the two. A gasp could be heard from Mr. and Mrs. Granger, as well as Sarah and Hermione. Then came the vows.

"Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take Hermione Anne Jane Marie Granger the Third to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, to honour and cherish as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Malfoy said and a romantic sigh swept across the crowd.

"And do you Hermione Anne Jane Marie Granger the Third take Draco Lucius Malfoy as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, to honour and cherish and obey as long as you both shall live?"

'_This is it,_' crossed Hermione's mind, '_the end of my life._' She took a deep breath. "I…" she lost her voice. "I…"

"Yes?" Frolice pressed.

"I…" '_DON'T_' her mind screamed, and she would have said it, _should_ have said it, but her eyes slipped from Malfoy's for a minute, to all the people she knew, that she loved, and she couldn't just through them away. It went against everything she was.

"I do."

* * *

_This basically was a filler, the next chapter will be up shortly._

_Rebellion Author._


	2. Chapter II

_Chapter two. I decided that I couldn't just leave you all with a chapter you had basically already read, so I quickly typed this up as well._

_This is three years after the wedding._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**

* * *

**

Keeping Hogwarts

Twenty-one year old Hermione sat on one of the many stone benches around Malfoy Manor, a cloth in a hoop and a needle and thread in hand. Upon insistence from her husband she had taken up the past time of needlework and embroidery in place of her favourite pastime of reading. It wasn't a choice she made easily, but as she had been reminded, she had no choice.

As she drew the needle and thread through the cloth she kept looking over to the lawn were a house elf named Flippy was entertaining Hermione's little girl, Adabella Ann Malfoy, who was three years old, and favoured her father more then Hermione in the looks department. She had her fathers hair colour; but with nice ringlets; his grey eyes, his pointy nose, slightly pointed chin, and high cheekbones. Close to the house elf in a little spell enclosed area slept little Draco Aaron Malfoy Jr. Hermione's one and a half year old boy. He looked more like his mother, with messy brown hair, and curious brown eyes. She smiled as her daughters tinkling laughter came floating by her, and as Hermione drew the thread through the fabric again she looked down at her ever swelling stomach. She was six months pregnant with her husband's third child.

"Hermione?" a soft voice caused her to look up, her mother-in-law Narcissa was sitting down next to her.

"Yes?"

"Draco would like to see you in the parlour," Narcissa told her softly, and Hermione's heart stuttered for a moment; even after three years she was still scared of him. "I'll watch the children until you get back."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled, pushing herself to her feet, and laid her needlework down where she was sitting.

"I don't think you have to worry," Narcissa called after her, "he did not sound angry."

'_I would still worry,_' Hermione though, but just called back another thank you as she slowly walked through the maze of hallways until she reached her husbands parlour. Then meekly, as if she was a five year old who had been caught stealing cookies before dinner she knocked on the door.

"Come in," her husbands', Draco's, voice drifted through the door. She pushed it open and stepped through, closing it softly behind her.

Hermione had to admit that he was good looking; looking at someone every day for three years straight, does that to people; but most of it was hidden behind a well crafted cool and collect, and sometimes very cold looking mask. Today there was actual warmth behind his eyes, which calmed Hermione down a bit, she hadn't done anything wrong. He was standing behind one of the plush green chairs, one hand on the back of it.

"Sit," he commanded nodding to the chair across from him. Hermione quickly did such, and patiently waited for him to start. "Are the children alright?"

"They're fine. Little Draco is sleeping, and Adabella is playing with Flippy." She knew at once she shouldn't have said that. His grey eyes went cold and narrowed and his hand tightened on the back of the chair he was leaning against.

"My child is _playing_ with a house elf? A slave? And she's playing with it?"

"W-well more of Flippy is entertaining Adabella," Hermione quickly covered her mistake. Draco's hand loosened ever so slightly from the chair, and it slid off as he slowly walked around the chair and an oak table to stand in front of Hermione. She swallowed nervously. Out of no where the back of his hand collided with her cheek, causing her to twist slightly. She refused to cry out, although it was smarting something fierce, and willed her fingers from reaching up to touch her face. She learned long ago that it only angered him more. So all she did was turn back to face him with an apologetic look.

"I will not have my children playing with the house help! Am I clear?" Hermione quickly bobbed her head. "And I don't want to hear you stutter either."

"I'm sorry," she said simply.

"You should be," he snapped before going to sit in the other seat. "Now we are going out tonight." Hermione's face brightened up. She loved going out for the evening. It was the only time she ever got to leave the Manor. "The ministry is holding a farewell ball to the head auror, and appointing his successor, Potter." He sneered. "As a High Ministry official, I must go which means you, as my wife, must go. As well, they have made it, upon the request of Kingsley, who is retiring, child friendly, so Adabella and Draco are coming with us."

"Adabella will be thrilled."

"Do not interrupt me."

"Sorry."

"We will be leaving in a few hours. I suggest you get the children ready first," he said. Hermione nodded. He smiled, "Good." He got to his feet to help Hermione to her's. "Now go collect the children and get them ready." He placed a kiss on her cheek and left the room. Hermione followed, but headed in the opposite direction of her husband as she went back outside.

True to her word, Narcissa was still on the bench watching her grandchildren when Hermione came back out. Hermione quickly gathered up her needlework, and placed it in a well designed pocket in her robes.

"How was it?" Narcissa asked.

"Great. We are going to a ball tonight, and we are to bring the children," Hermione answered looking over to her sleeping boy and playing girl. "However he wasn't too pleased to find out Adabella was playing with Flippy. She'll be heartbroken when she find out she can't play with the elf anymore."

"That's one thing he'll never be reckoned to. To him house elves are to serve us, not to play with us," Narcissa said. "What will you do about it then?"

"I'll just have to find something else to keep her interested in. Something Draco approves of. But if you'll excuse me, Draco wants me to get Adabella and Little Draco ready for this evening," Hermione smiled.

"That would be a wise thing to do. I should probably go get ready as well," Narcissa responded. Hermione helped her to her feet, and then her mother-in-law walk back into the manor.

Hermione smiled sadly after her before turning back to her children. She crossed the grassy distance between them in a couple steps, "Flippy, could you go to the kitchen," Hermione asked, "and make sure all the ovens are off?" She didn't have the guts to tell the elf that she wasn't allowed to entertain Adabella anymore.

"Of course Miss," Flippy said. "Bye little Miss." There was a crack and the elf was gone.

"Why Flippy go Mommy?" Adabella asked as Hermione crouched down to lift up her sleeping son. His little eyes opened as he was lifted off the ground, and he looked about ready to cry, until he saw it was Hermione who held him.

"Because Adabella, now come on."

"Where we going?" the little girl asked, holding onto Hermione's free hand as she settled Little Draco on one hip.

"We are going to go get dressed," Hermione said smiling. "Father is taking us out tonight."

"Really?" Adabella's eyes widened.

Hermione nodded. "But it means we have to be on our _best_ behaviour."

"I will be Mommy!"

"To?" Little Draco's voice cut in.

"Yes Draco, you too." Hermione said as she entered the nursery in which her children slept. "Father is taking you too."

* * *

_And there it is. Hope you liked it. I will hopefully post more soon._

_Thanks for reading._

_Please please review._

_Rebellion Author._


	3. Chapter III

_Yes, I know. I suck at uploading. Please don't kill me, this chapter was killing me enough as it is._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**

* * *

**

**Keeping Hogwarts**

Hermione dressed Adabella first, after giving both her children a bath. Knowing Draco's preferences Hermione put Adabella in a silver dress that ended at the knee's and resembled a bell in many ways, a bell with long sleeves. White tights and silver shoes went on as well, along with a silver cloak lined with green. Her ringlets were pulled back into a half ponytail. She attempted to help Hermione dress Little Draco as well, but made more of a mess then a help.

"Honestly Adabella, we will never get done if we continue on like this," Hermione finally said. Adabella's face fell. "But," Hermione quickly put in, "you can be a big help be reading this," she pulled a picture book from the nightstand, "to Little Draco."

"Okay!" Adabella beamed taking the book from her mothers hand. She went and sat on a chair close to the table and opened the book. Her story wasn't the real one, but it suited her, and eventually she fell silent just looking at the pictures. Little Draco was dressed in a tiny green suit and matching cloak.

Hermione left both of them in the care of another house elf, Weezey of all the hideous names, as she went to get herself ready. He was a hideous elf too, and rude, and Hermione didn't like him. Draco on the other hand approved of the elf whole heartedly. As he had always done, Draco had picked out the outfit Hermione would wear that night. A long green dress, trimmed with silver, gathered in a way that hid some of how big her belly was getting from the pregnancy, with a darker cloak to go with it, and silver flats.

Looking in the mirror Hermione saw the beginnings of another bruise. She had gotten better at avoiding them. Draco wasn't always a tyrant, and when she had learned to just do as he said and quit resisting his hands and fists didn't fly as freely as they originally had. Almost robotically her hands worked the make-up brushes, the bruise faded from sight, the colours her husband would want her to wear went over her eyes, and dark red lipstick went on as well. She finished off with a balance restoring potion. She collected her children and went down stairs just as Narcissa came from her room as well, wearing all black. Narcissa only ever wore black when they went out, because her husband was dead. Draco fallowed a few minutes later, dressed in a dark green suit and matching cloak.

"Perfect," he said offering his arm to Hermione, and his hand to Adabella.

"Daddy, guess what!" Adabella gushed the moment her hand was clamped firmly in her fathers.

"What?"

"Mommy let me help get Little Draco ready! I got to read him a story!" She leaned in closer and lowered her voice, "But I forgot the story so I made it up!" And she proceeded to tell Draco the story she had told her brother. Once in the carriage Adabella claimed a spot next to Draco, Hermione sat on his other side holding Little Draco, and Narcissa sat across from them. Hermione smiled as she watched Draco and Adabella interact. If anything he was a doting father.

The ball and passing on of the leadership was held at the old Kinsley Manor. It was less than Malfoy Manor, Draco had told her time and time again, but Hermione still thought it looked marvelous. Granted it was smaller than Malfoy Manor, but it was kept up well, and still larger then most homes she knew of.

"You have my permission to talk to anyone you want to tonight," Draco told her as he helped her from the carriage.

"Thank you."

"And don't over do anything tonight, do remember you are carrying a Malfoy inside of you," Draco continued.

"I wouldn't even think of doing anything that could harm him," she told smiled. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek again before helping his mother out and lifting Adabella out.

"Can I stay with you Daddy?" Adabella asked as Draco set her down onto the stone path.

"Now why would you want to do that?"

"Mommy only talks to ladies. Only 'bout clothes! I wanna stay with you!"

"I'm sorry," Draco said crouching down to her level, "but one day you'll want to talk about nothing but clothes as well. Besides Daddy is just going to talk about boring old business. You don't want to hear about that do you?" Adabella shook her head sadly. "But don't worry, I'll save a dance with you. Besides you have an important job to do."

"I do?"

"Of course, who else is going to save your brother from the talk of clothes?"

"I can!"

"Are you sure?" Adabella nodded her head eagerly. Draco smiled and nodded before standing back up. "Shall we go in?" Hermione nodded.

The ballroom was decorated with colours of spring, greens purples pinks and light blues were everywhere. It didn't stretch Hermione to guess who was in charge of decorating, old Mrs. Fizzlebuster, Kingsley's caretaker.

"Remember," Draco whispered into Hermione's ear, "don't drink any alcohol."

"I won't," Hermione smiled, "and I will stick to the diet Healer Kortete gave me, and I won't stand for too long, and I won't sit for too long. I will avoid smoke, and anything else that will be harmful." Draco relaxed as he led her up to Kingsley who was off in a back corner area. They had to weave through a lot of people to get there, many of whom wanted to talk to Draco first, or oogle at Little Draco, or wish to congratulate them for Hermione's pregnancy. But finally they made it over to Kinsley. He and Draco talked for a while before Draco excused them to go find Kingsley's replacement.

"It was nice seeing you again Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy."

"A pleasure," Hermione said curtsying slightly. Again they were off through the crowd, Hermione could tell Adabella wasn't enjoying it, and her own feet were starting to ache, but it took less time to get to their destination.

Harry looked just the same as the last time she had seen him, at her wedding. His hair was still black and stood up on end, he still had glasses over her bottle green eyes. Only now at his side was the red haired Ginny Weasley – now Ginny Potter. They had gotten married a year ago.

"Potter," Draco said in a voice that held back the sneering Hermione knew he inwardly was doing. "Congradulations." He stuck out his hand, Harry shook it.

"Thank you Malfoy, have you met my wife?" They were running off of a script. Years of working together in the ministry had not halted their bickering and hatred of each other, but they had learned to mask it. "Ginny, Draco Malfoy, Malfoy, my wife Ginny." Ginny shook Draco's hand, and Draco introduced Hermione, Adabella, and Little Draco.

"Draco, dear," Hermione said after a few minutes of conversation, "do you mind if I go sit down?"

He looked at her, and then nodded. She thanked him, said goodbye to Harry and took her children to a table where no one was sitting at. A house-elf brought out a high chair for Little Draco, and cushioned one for Adabella. Hermione was a little surprised when Ginny sat down next to her.

"It's been a long time Hermione," Ginny said.

"To long."

"Did you get our wedding invitation?"

"I did," Hermione looked over at Ginny and gave her a sad smile, "Draco didn't want me to go. Little Draco here was almost due, and... well..."

"He still hates us?"

"Well not hate exactly..." Hermione stumbled, subtly pointing to Adabella. Ginny noticed and smiled.

"So when is this one due?"

"Six months, November eighteenth."

"Oh Hermione! There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" the shrill voice of Pansy Zabini cut into their conversation. Hermione wilted slightly. Sure she and Pansy had gotten close over the years, but she knew Pansy had been sent over to make sure that Hermione wasn't seen alone with Ginny. A minster officials wife or not, Ginny was still considered a blood traitor by most of the Society.

"Sorry Pansy, my feet were hurting to much for me to stay standing. You've met Ginny before haven't you? Potter's wife?" Hermione asked, avoiding looking at Ginny when she said the last part.

"Oh I think I have. But that was back in school. Little Ginny Weasley right?" Ginny nodded with a plastic smile. Pansy took that as a cue to continue on, she plopped herself down and started up a conversation, with the two of them, mainly Hermione. Other ladies came and joined them, and Hermione really felt sorry for Ginny. Every time she tried to say something in the conversation she was blocked out by everyone else.

"How is the rest of your family Ginny?" Hermione finally said as she bounced Little Draco on her knee. Adabella was playing under the table with another ladies oldest daughter, Surri.

"They're doing great, Fred and George's shop is doing..." Ginny started.

"That's nice," Surri's mother cut her off, "My husband, a George as well, would never open a store." Ginny's face hardened.

"How is their store doing?" Hermione probed.

"It's doing great actually. Mom is so proud of them," Hermione snickered at that. "Dad has been offered a promotion, only he turned it down."

"Why would he do that?" Pansy asked, not rudely, but actually sounding curious.

"Mr. Weasley likes his job to much where he is," Hermione said. "Did you ever get rid of that ghoul?"

"No. Percy tried once. The ghoul turned his hair purple." Hermione laughed, the other ladies abandoned them to their own conversation and continued to talk among themselves. "Bill and Fleur just had their first child, a little girl that they named Bell. Percy's finally got himself a girl too. Another dragon trainer at that. 'Bout time too. We all knew he was smitten about her."

"Hermione," a voice behind her made Hermione jump. She looked behind her to see Draco standing there. "Shall we dance?"

"I have no one to hold Little Draco," Hermione said. Her son had fallen asleep some time ago.

"I'll take him," Pansy said, "you go have fun. I'll watch over Ada as well." Hermione smiled and handed over her sleeping infant. Adabella's head popped out from under the table.

"You better not be getting your dress dirty Adabella," Draco said.

"I'm not Daddy," Adabella smiled. Hermione took Draco's hand as he pulled her up.

"It was nice talking to you again Ginny," Hermione said with a smile.

"We should get together more often," Ginny hinted.

Hermione looked up at Draco before answering. His eyes were cold, the warning was clear. "Maybe," was all Hermione could manage to say.

While dancing some waltz Draco took great care that no one bumped into Hermione. His tone of voice he used though, did not reflect the concerned husband. "You are not to talk to Ginny Potter again," he said shortly. Hermione swallowed but said nothing. "In situations like the one you were just in, talk with the other women, just not Potter's wife. Am I clear?"

"Perfectly," Hermione said softly.

"What were you two talking about anyway?"

"Her family," Hermione said, "we used to be very close."

"I remember," Draco snapped. "Did you talk about Weasel-be?"

"No," Hermione said bristling at the insult of her former best friend.

"I wonder why he isn't here," Draco mused. "Isn't he supposed to be Potter's best friend."

"I don't know," Hermione lied. If Ron hadn't changed since she had last seen him, she knew why he wasn't here. She was. She was here on his enemy's arm. She was here carrying his enemy's third child. He wasn't here because he loved her, and there was no way she would ever be able to love him back.

"Have the children been behaving?"

"Little angels. Little Draco hasn't put up much of a fuss, and Adabella is very content playing with Surri. Although," Hermione sighed as the song ended, "I am a little thirsty." Draco snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared.

"Get Mrs. Malfoy some water," he snapped at the elf. It bowed, popped away, and returned with a glass of the clear liquid. Hermione took it without a word, Draco wouldn't be pleased if she thanked it.

"Draco," Hermione said softly after she had a sip. He looked at her sharply. "It is getting late. Adabella will be getting tired soon."

"We will go after Potter and Kinsley make their speeches."

"You did promise Adabella a dance." Draco nodded. He led her back to the table. Hermione took her boy back from Pansy. Adabella quickly scrambled out when she was called, her face beaming as Draco picked her up and led her to where he had just been dancing with Hermione.

"Draco didn't seem to pleased," Pansy said.

"You know Draco," Hermione said, taking another sip of water.

"Hermione," Ginny said, touching Hermione's hand, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Hermione shrugged. "What did I miss while I was dancing?" The other women quickly dove in to explain every detail of their conversation. Hermione gave Ginny a sad smile, and mouthed 'sorry' before turning to the other ladies.

"Excuse me," a voice from behind her said as a finger tapped her on the shoulder. The other ladies looked shocked. "I was just wondering if I may have a dance with this beautiful lady."

* * *

_Dun. Dun. Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun._

_Who is this mysterious voice and person?_

_Will Hermione accept his offer?_

_Will Draco freak out?_

_Find out next chapter...._

_(yes I am evil)._

_Please review. I know I never update, so you can use your review to tell me what an evil person I am and force me to update. I will attempt to update faster._

_Thanks for reading._

_Rebellion Author._


	4. Chapter IV

_Hey look, it's only been four months, not a year, since I last updated this story. Yeah!_

_Anyway, just so everyone knows, while yes I will keep updating _Keeping Hogwarts_ it will probably be _Finding Hogwarts_that will take most of my writing. Seeing as it is an actual sequel to the story, while this is an "I have writers block and need something to write" story that fit in with that series. However, yes I will update it, and maybe more then once every four months, but don't hold your breath (I think you'd all die on me if you did). Anway..._

_Disclaimer: As per norm, in these last four months I have done a lot of things, I have graduated from high school, finally figured out what I am going to do next year finished at least two good books, gotten an idea and characters planned out for an actual not fanfic story of mine, and watched my fat cat gain more weight. However, I did not get the rights to the Harry Potter books, so none of this is mine. Everything belongs to JKRowling, and if you need me to tell you this, I would like to know what made you think I would ever have the rights? Cause I don't have them, never will have them, and to be frank don't want them._

_Have fun reading._

**

* * *

**

**Keeping Hogwarts**

Hermione bristled instantly. She knew that voice. Around the table the other woman fell silent. Only little Draco and the other younger children seemed peacefully oblivious to what was going on. Little Draco had tipped over a cup, and Hermione used the opportunity to slowly set it up right and remove the stain the red juice had made before she turned around, her heart thuddering away uselessly in her chest, the unknown child in her stomach squirming; most likely uncomfortable with the rush of adrenaline, as inwardly Hermione was tensed to run. Draco would be more then raging mad if he saw this man anywhere near Hermione, and Hermione knew she would be the one to blame; she was always the one to blame.

"May I have this dance?" The man re-asked when Hermione had finally turned toward him, holding Little Draco tightly. She refused to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry," she said with a fake airy laugh, she was sure the other ladies could tell it was fake, "but I don't think I could dance another step. My ankles might fall right off."

"Oh," Pansy said, "I remember being pregnant with my little Blaise, I felt like every step would send a fresh batch of fire up my bones." Hermione sent her a grateful look.

"Perhaps later?" the man persisted.

"We are leaving soon," Hermione said politely.

"Just one dance," the man said, almost begging by this point. Hermione felt like she was going to cry, she hated seeing him like this, but giving in would be so much worse. She couldn't just think of herself now could she? She had three children to care for as well.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said firmly, "but I don't think I'll be able to dance again tonight."

"Why has _he_ forbidden it?" the man snapped, all the woman, Ginny included, gasped at the question.

"Whether my husband forbids something or not is none of your concern! But since you insist on sticking your nose into this, no he has not forbidden me from dancing again tonight, however health wise it wouldn't be wise for me to be out on the dance floor all night long." Little Draco was now looking back and forth between his mothers face and the face of the man he had never seen. Hermione smiled at him and held his attention getting him to giggle and laugh and forget the other man.

"It won't be all night," he persisted, "just one dance, we'll hardly move if that's what you're worried about. Please Hermione just one..."

"She said no," two voices behind him snapped. Hermione looked up and instantly recognized; although she knew who would be there; the three men. First there was Harry, all stone faced and serious, holding Adabella who had just been unceremoniously shoved into his arms. He set her down and she instantly ran and hid behind Hermione. Then there was Draco, her husband, his face livid, wand out and his other hand gripping the back of the robe of the man who had just asked his wife to dance. That man was as tall and skinny as Hermione remembered him being, and she briefly wondered if he could still eat anything he wanted and not gain a pound; a feet she had lost after the birth of Adabella, and lost all hope of re-learning after little Draco was born. Ginny was on her feet as well, standing between the three men before anything could happen.

"Gonna curse me now too Malfoy?" Ron snapped, and Hermione was startled slightly by the resentment in his voice. She took a second to look at him, he had an unkept beard, his dress robes were shabbier then his last pare and she could see holes in them. She thought back to when Ginny was talking about her family, and what Ron did, but Ginny hadn't mentioned Ron and Hermione assumed that he had become an Auror just like they had all planned, now she wasn't so sure. Hermione's eyes flitted back to her husbands – he hadn't been paying attention so she was safe this time for 'oogling' at another man – and she had to admit to herself he did look more pleasing. His face was shaved, his hair neatly cut and combed; not an overall mess like Ron; his cold steel eyes narrowed at the thought of someone bothering his wife.

"Ron," Harry said over Hermione's very quick comparison of her old best friend and her husband, "this is not the time nor place."

"And you hate me now too don't you Harry?" Ron spat, and Hermione detected a slight slurring of his words.

"Ronald," Ginny snapped, placing herself between Draco and Ron, pushing Draco's arm aside as she did, "go home. Go home and stop causing trouble!" By now everyone with in hearing distance had stopped what they were doing to watch and listen. From the corner of her eye she saw a quill flash across parchment and a quick look confirmed Rita Skeeter was 'reporting' this all down.

"Do this do that," Ron slurred mimicking his sisters voice. Adabella had started crying, Pansy picked her up and cradled her like an infant. "I'm not a child, little sister."

"Ron," Harry said, "stop this or you'll be taken out of here." Hermione didn't doubt that, there was at least two dozen Auror's here, and while she was sure Dumbledore could have escaped them all she highly doubted a drunken Ronald Weasley's abilities to do the same. When she thought about it she highly doubted a sober Ronald Weasley's abilities to do the same.

"You stay away from my wife," Draco cut in, "or I'll make sure your locked up somewhere for good!"

"Mr. Malfoy," Harry said turning to him, "I'll handle this." He turned back to Ron, "Go home Ron. Get some rest, do something. Just go home." Ron glared at both of them, Harry and Ginny, before turning to Hermione.

"You don't want me to go do you Hermione?" He asked. "You wanted to dance with me didn't you?" There was such a desperation behind his eyes that broke Hermione's heart and made her want to cry.

Instead she barred back her tears as she learned to do these last three years, looked him square in the eye and said, "Go home, Mr. Weasley." He started as if she had slapped him. For a few seconds he just stared at her like an abandoned and abused puppy and Hermione almost told him to stop it, and that she would dance with him, but the words wouldn't get past her lungs. Then suddenly there was fire behind his eyes, a look Hermione had seen many times in her own husbands eyes and instinctively shrunk back from it. But instead of hitting her, Ron spun on his heals punched Draco and disapperated before anyone could grab him.

"Where is he?" Draco asked as soon as he was sure he was fine. "Where is he?"

"Probably passed out in a ditch somewhere," Ginny said sadly.

Harry nodded, but quickly got down to business, "I'm sorry about that Mr. Malfoy, and for any discomfort this caused to Mrs. Malfoy."

"I should hope so," Draco said at once puffing up, "that was one of the most..."

"He hadn't been invited," Hermione could hear the bitterness behind Harry's voice as he said it, "we were expecting he'd make a seen like this if he showed up. I am truly sorry for this."

"Well..." Draco deflated. He looked over, and saw Hermione and his children. Little Draco had fallen asleep, but Adabella was still sniffling into Pansy's dress robes, and Hermione was quiet sure she was paper white. "We will be going now Mr. Potter. I'm sorry I won't get to hear yours or Kingsley's speeches, but I think this has been to much on my wife already."

"I understand," Harry said. "I wish you two well," he turned back to Hermione, "and I hope this hasn't caused you to feel too unwell, none of us want your child to be harmed."

"Thank you Mr. Potter," Hermione said as she stood up, surprised at how easily the formality rolled off her tongue. "It was nice to see you and Mrs. Potter again, and I'm sorry to have missed your wedding, I'm sure it was lovely." Ginny beamed. "And please thank Kingsley for me as well, he has hosted a wonderful party, and please convey to his housekeeper that her decorations are fabulous."

"I will," Harry said. "And I'll show you out."

"Thank you," Draco said, lifting Adabella out of Pansy's arms, and placing his daughter on one hip he placed his other arm around Hermione's shoulder as he led followed Harry to the door.

"Thank you Mr. Potter."

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy."

Their carriage was already waiting for them. Draco put Adabella on the seat and helped Hermione in as well before entering. The ride was quiet at first, little Draco was still asleep, and Adabella soon soothed of the fear that her beloved father was hurt fell asleep as well. Hermione snuggled up to Draco's side, his arm tight around her shoulders, and laid her head down next to his.

"Draco," she said softly some time after Adabella drifted to sleep. Draco grunted to show he was listening. "Draco, I'm sorry you had to miss the speeches."

"It's fine," he said, "I know what they will have said anyway. Besides," his voice became colder as he continued, "it would have been improper for you to stay after being embarrassed like that."

"And thank you for coming to my rescue," she added in a soft voice. Inwardly she started as she said that. This was Mafloy after all, not her knight in shinning armor. Malfoy who still used her as a punching bag at times – but never when she was pregnant – who still hated her with every fiber of his being as she was supposed to hate him, he was not a valiant chivalrous knight. But then again, he was, wasn't he? He was her knight saving her from dancing with a man who she didn't want to dance with. A man who she didn't want in the same room as her. A man who... who... who had protected her for years in school, who was always kind and gentle to her and would never hit her. He was a true knight and she'd rather be with the Black Knight.

Hermione started to cry. Softly, softly, softly did her tears roll out of her eyes down her cheeks and onto her husband's shoulder. He did nothing to stop them, something she was shocked at, he hated her tears. At first she wondered why she was crying. So she told Ron no. No she didn't want to dance with him. He had to realize he wasn't going to get everything in life anyway. Besides she had only said 'no' so she wouldn't get on Draco's bad side, right? She wasn't so sure. Thinking back she remembered the twisting in her stomach of the thought of dancing with someone who couldn't guide as smoothly as Draco could, the disgust of thinking of their hands touching, the horror of having him so close, as close as only Draco had been. She shuttered slightly, and Draco tightened his grip on her, but still did nothing to stop her tears.

"Where's Mother?" Hermione asked, trying to stop her tears as they pulled into the drive of Malfoy Mannor.

"She wasn't feeling well and left for home earlier. She still doesn't like large crowds without Father around," Draco whispered. The carriage stopped, and once they were out Draco called for two house elves, when they appeared he told them to get the children ready for bed and into bed without waking them. The elves bowed took the children and left. Draco slowly led Hermione up to their room. Her tears had completely stopped by the time he opened the door for them.

Once the door shut Hermione started to worry, what if Draco decided to freak out now. He took a few steps toward her, she resisted the urge to take a few steps back. She flinched when he raised his hand, but instead of slapping her he took his thumb and whipped away the last of the tears on her cheeks. "You reacted beautifully today," he said softly. "You're finally becoming a good wife."

She blushed, "Thank you," was all she managed to get out. That night she even gave him a kiss before going to bed. The next few days passed in a bliss of happiness for Hermione. Adabella had forgotten all about the incident the night before, little Draco was just as happy and always trying to make Hermione laugh, and Draco was being kind and gentle almost as if Hermione was a fragile doll and not just another person to push around. She enjoyed it but at the same did not expect it to last. She knew it wouldn't be too long before she did something to get her husband angry again and then her bliss would end. And that time, she was sure, was up the day he came marching into the parlor with a stack of letters. He didn't look too happy so Hermione said nothing.

"Mail's here," he said dropping three letters in front of her. She jumped when they landed. The seal of all of them had been broken, but she didn't protest. The last time she did, the first time she had gotten a letter after their wedding, she had so many bruises that she never risked it again. The first letter was from Pansy, inviting her and the children over for tea.

"May I go?" she asked to Draco showing him the envelope so he knew what she was talking about.

"I don't see why not," he said in a flat tone.

"Thank you." She would pen a letter of acceptance in a minute, after she read the other letters. The second was from Ginny, that shocked her slightly, but none the less she pulled the parchment out of it's envelope.

_Dear Hermione,_ it said in Ginny's semi-neat handwriting.

_I am so sorry about the other night. My brother is a git I know, and I was really hoping he wouldn't show up. And I figured I should explain, as you probably noticed; nothing does gets by you does it Hermione? As you probably noticed when we were talking about my family, I left Ron out of the discussion. Well, that's because he basically isn't family anymore. He won't talk to Mom and Dad, or anyone else, it broke Mom's heart worse then it did when Percy left. You see after your wedding Ron sort of – lost it. He figured there you would have said 'no' to Ma ...Draco. His plan was that you would say 'no' and then he would find you and woo the muggle version of you, and introduce you to magic as a muggle and marry you. I told him it wouldn't work. But you know what Ron was like them._

_Well he was in shock for the first few days, and then... well I think he lost his mind. He started drinking, and then he started drinking more, and then continued to drink more. Until the point he was kicked out of the Academy. Dad tried to get him another job but he kept getting fired, until Dad yelled at him and told him he wasn't going to help him anymore if Ron wouldn't do his part. He vanished for a while after that, living on the streets as a homeless muggle is what everyone had thought, until he showed up one day saying he had been arrested by the muggle police when he was drunk for breaking into a liquor store. He tried to assault them and they arrested him. He was too drunk to even think about using magic. After that he wasn't arrested by the muggle police again, but a couple times by the magical law enforcement, for breaking and entering, and shoplifting from various pubs and shops. He's been in and out of Azkaban for the last two and a half years._

_However Hermione, _Ginny continued in a messier handwriting, the equivalent of her conveying an important message, _none of this is your fault. Please don't blame yourself for what has happened to him. I'm sure the same would have happened if you had told Draco 'no' because a muggle Hermione is probably too logical and smart to believe in magic and wizards and witches, let alone a crazy guy pretending to be one._

_Again, I am truly sorry about what happened the other night, and I hope you don't take it as an offense by Harry and I._

_Lots of love,_

_Miss you lots,_

_Ginny Potter._

_PS: I almost forgot, how could I forget this? I'm gonna be a Mommy! Next January! I only found out this morning!_

Hermione blinked back a few tears as she set down Ginny's letter. So Ron had become a drunken convict. Despite Ginny's assurance, she was sure some of it was her fault, some of it was always her fault.

"Touching letter that," Draco said, "I'm sure you must love to hear what your ex-boyfriend is like today."

"He was never my boyfriend," Hermione said softly. He almost was once, she remembered, but he never actually was.

"I'm sure your glad now you agreed to marry me," Draco said. "Imagine being married to that git!"

Hermione almost snapped in defense of Ron Weasley, but then remembered he wasn't the same Ron Weasley that she went to school with. Instead, she laid his letter down, without even looking at it, and crossed over to Draco's chair, she sat down on the arm of it, and took one of his hands. "I have never regretted it," she lied and bent down and kissed him.

* * *

_You know, in some twisted way I think they really do love each other, Hermione and Draco, I really think they do._

_Anway..._

_Thanks for reading_

_Rebellion Author._


End file.
